


flowers for applegate

by ryukogo (classycloudcuckoolanderclasso)



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: F/M, Flowers for Diana-based, Heart-to-Heart, just a li'l heart to heart between bob and kidd, romance isn't dead bob said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycloudcuckoolanderclasso/pseuds/ryukogo
Summary: Kidd's not particularly sure, but maybe, just maybe, it was a constant in the universe for Bob to crush on Ms. Applegate.





	flowers for applegate

**Author's Note:**

> very short since i made this on the spot and had difficulty with it but you know what? bobblegate time

Kidd's not particularly sure, but maybe, just maybe, it was a constant in the universe for Bob to crush on Ms. Applegate.

It all lines up, he thinks, as he watches Bob nervously approach his big bosomed teacher with a bouquet of red flowers behind his back for what was probably the fiftieth *(hundredth? two hundredth? he'd lost count)* loop in his lifetime. The first time he'd learned of his affection had been when he'd been running around doing errands for Felix and Cindy and Dr. Danner, obtaining the red flower completely via said bouquet.

It'd been a while. He knew exactly how many flowers were in that bouquet now - exactly ten, all neatly wrapped up in blue and tied with a pretty red bow.

He'd once caught Bob before he'd given the bouquet to Ms. Applegate, asking about why he chose red. It was a deviation from his usual loop shenanigans, and he thought that if he'd be breaking the rules this once for this loop, he might as well learn a little more about his affections.

It was... surprising, to say the least.

At his question, Bob looks redder in the face, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Aw gee, little buddy. You're mighty curious about romance today, aren'tcha?"

"Yep, you can call me the love doctor," Kidd deadpans as he thinks about Cindy and Felix, doing jazz hands. "I just *love* romance and want to know all about it."

Bob chuckles. "You're too young, y'know."

"Doesn't feel like it, sir."

"Well... if you really wanna know why I like your lovely teacher... gee, how do I put this..." Bob crouches down to meet his gaze better, the bouquet carefully balanced on his thigh. There is a look in his eyes that Kidd recognizes as soft, and he marvels at how Ms. Applegate of all people has produced this look on someone else's face. "She is by far the most _radiant_ woman I've ever seen. And she's very pretty, yes - but that's not all there is to her, nosiree!"

Kidd blinks, actually genuinely interested now. The flowers he was collecting are clutched tightly in his grasp as Bob continues, none the wiser. "Why, from the very moment I saw her this mornin', I thought 'gee, ain't she lovely?', and then when she spoke t'me for the first time, it was like birdsong in my ears. She spoke with a passion in her that bubbled _jus' _beneath the surface - and I thought 'wowee, what a woman'."

_Birdsong?_ His face must have scrunched up at that, because Bob laughs and ruffles his hair. "You'll see, li'l buddy. One day you'll meet the person whose voice is like birdsong and whose passion is like a warm flame, be it dyin' or smothered by somethin' else. And Ms. Applegate? By gosh, I wanna see her burning brighter than she does right now. I wanna help in some way to make her smile, y'know?"

Kidd thinks he's way too good for her, but sure.

"I see you got some flowers there too, bud. You givin' em to someone real special too?"

A shake of the head.

"Jus' collectin' flowers? Good luck then, li'l buddy. This was a nice li'l talk we had!"

Kidd's sort of inclined to agree, after all that, when he sees a light return in Ms. Applegate's eyes at the sight of a blushing Bob handing her the bouquet later on. It's an image he takes with him to the grave.

Just kidding. He was never going to meet his grave anytime soon.

**[ RESET DAY ? ]**


End file.
